Rainy Day's
by SWSWWAD
Summary: kei nagase and her Weapon System's officer pass the time toghter during a bad storm that has them grounded.


There is no sense of victory or excitement as the planes of Wardog Squadrontouch down on their bases runway rushing to land before a massive storm hit. Already the high winds and rainfall make landing their aircrafts a challenging task, but the members of the squad still touch down hearing the news of how worse the storm is going to get. As the last of the planes manages to come safely to a halt on the runway, even the base personal are in a rush as they quickly move to put the aircraft away in the hangers. No one wants to be out in the open during this storm, and immediately everyone rushes across the open ground towards the main building of the base. Well everyone but two pilots who watch their comrades leave.

Leaning against the open door of the hanger First Lieutenant Kei Nagase watches the rain from the shelter of the hanger. Looking bored and uninterested Kei just stares out at the runway forgetting for a moment that she is not alone as the mask she wears starts to fade, and the toll this war has taken on her starts to show. Kei's lips frown and her eyes water as if she is about to cry, but no tears leave her eyes as she thinks about those she lost. The other rooKeis on her training flight, serval people she didn't even know the names of that were blown out of the sKeis right in front of her and the members of her airbases ground crew that were killed in air raids. Kei can't even count the number of people she has seen die throughout the war and needs moments like these where she can take off her mask, and no one can see weakness she displays at this moment. Unfortunately for Kei, she is not alone.

Jumping at the touch on her shoulder Kei is surprised to see her Weapon System's officer stood right beside her and he seems just as shocked to see her turn around ready to fight. But her gets over his shock quickly and gives Kei one of his smiles she has come to know and love as they always make her feel warm and happy. Lower her arms and relaxing Kei is impressed to see him not showing any signs of fear. He just stands there smiling at her with his brown hair a mess and green eyes filled with concern. Kei has come to know him as a kind and thoughtful person who looks out for her teammates, but right now she wishes he left with the others instead of staying behind to check on her.

"Shouldn't you be getting back, Mark?" Kei asks raising an eyebrow as she puts her mask back on and hides her inner turmoil. "The weather is only going to get worse."

"I could ask you the same thing," He replies, showing no signs of leaving. "I was worried when I saw you were hanging back to cry, so I wanted to be your shoulder. We're friends, right? You know you can tell me anything, and I won't say a word to anyone."

"I'm fine," Kei tells him. "You should just go back, and I'll catch up to you later."

"You are not ok Kei," Mark says, sounding concerned. "We have all lost friends in this war, so I know what you are going through. Listen, I'm not going to force you to tell me anything you don't want to, but if you ever want to talk, then I will be there for you."

"I know," Kei sighs. "You're always there for everyone."

"That's just who I am," Mark chuckles. "Anyway I will be heading back now, and I hope you will leave soon as well Kei." Mark starts to run, through the rain shouting back over his shoulder. "Remember what I said! No matter what you need to say, I will always be there to listen!"

"I know you are," Kei whispers to herself.

She doesn't know why but even little exchanges like that makes Kei feel better, and she can't force the small smile from growing on her face as she watches him leave. _**"Maybe talking to him won't be so bad,"** _Kei thinks before she too starts to run through the rain.

* * *

When morning comes, the weather isn't any better as Kei wakes up to the flashes of lightning and the rumble of thunder not sure whether she should be glad for the weather or not. On the one hand, the storm means she will be not sent into combat today, but on the other hand, the storm also means that Kei will have nothing to do all day but sit around the base feeling board. _**"That wouldn't be so bad,"**_ Kei decides as she relaxes on her bed seeing a free day as a blessing after the string of constant mission she has been on recently.

Getting out of bed Kei quickly showers and changes into her uniform before she heads down to the mess hall for some breakfast. It's quiet in the base, and as Kei walks through, she can't help but find the silence both peaceful and eerie at the same time. She blames the storm. It isn't unusual for the base to be this quiet so it must be the lightning lighting up the halls that makes her feel this way.

When Kei enters the mess hall, she isn't surprised to see it nearly empty either with only the cooks in the kitchen and a pair of maintenance workers already there. On days like this where the weather is too bad to fly the brass, usually lets their pilots sleep in. Part of Kei wishes she did take this opportunity to stay in bed for a bit longer, but she knows she wouldn't be able to relax if she even attempted to sleep in. Ignoring the tempting thought to go back to her room Kei just grabs a tray of food and picks a table only for someone to join her a few moments later. That dam smile. Even this early in that smile is still as warm and perfect as usual.

"Not going even to bother to ask to join me before you sit down?" Kei asks, looking up from her food. "I swear your manners must be another casualty of this war."

"I'm pretty sure you would have said no if I asked, so I didn't," Mark replies before taking a sip of his coffee. "I already heard from up top that we won't be flying for two days. It must be some storm out there, but at least we can relax without worrying about enemy bombers blowing us up."

"Silver linings," Kei mutters pushing her food around her tray. "But they probably going to give us some drills to do so it won't be like we are on leave."

"Probably, but then officers can't be officers unless they are bossing underlings around," Mark comments.

"I'm an officer too you know,"

"So you know I know that from experience then Kei," Mark laughs a little and Kei can't help but creak a smile. "But at least if they give us drill it won't be so bad considering we can't go outside and all."

"True," Kei replies, nodding her head. "So how do you plan to spend this downtime?"

"Not sure yet but I'm sure I can find someone who needs my help,"

"As long as it isn't me," Kei shoots him a glare warning him off.

"No promises," Mark tells her not the slightest bit affected by her glare.

_**"Why doesn't he give up like the others?"**_ Kei wonders as she finally starts to eat her breakfast.

* * *

Two days of rain turned into three and then four as Kei wakes up to see the rain still pouring outside her window and sighs. It has been so boring and frustrating for Kei for the past few days with nothing to do but exercise and sit around the base doing nothing. The only bright side Kei can see to this weather is the fact that the enemy hasn't lunched any assaults on the base and so far no one has died although with how certain tempers are starting to flare Kei worries that may soon change.

"Hey, Kei, it's Mark!" Mark calls through the door as he knocks. "Can I come in base commander has a job for us."

"Just a second!" Kei calls back as she quickly gets up and starts to get dressed. "Come in."

"Hey," Mark says as he enters the door and closes it behind him.

"Hey," Kei replies, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "So what's the job or did you make that up just to get into my room?"

"Would I really do something like that?" Mark asks, acting all innocent.

"Would you?" Kei narrows her eyes.

"Maybe," Mark answers, putting his hands up. "But the orders are real this time."

"So you have done that," Kei shakes her head finding that not so hard to believe. "What's the job?"

"We have to move paperwork out of the office to a storage room before it gets water damaged," Mark tells her. "It looks like another room spang a leak."

"Great," Kei sighs standing up thinking it's a miracle the base is still standing with all the leaks appearing all over the place. "Well, let's get it over with."

* * *

"This is the leak?" Kei asks only seeing a single source of dripping water and a metal bucket already in place to catch the water. "And we have to move these stacks of paper because of this?"

"I told you officers can't be officers unless they are bossing underlings around," Mark reminds her not looking pleased either. "They probably just saw the leak and told us to move it because they feel useless without someone to boss around."

"Great," Kei sighs. "Another day and another pointless task."

"What can we do?" Mark asks. "We have to follow orders even if they are point…" Mark is cut off as Kei suddenly grabs his shirt and pulls him in for a kiss. "Not that I am against kissing you, but why did you do that?"

"Because you said we could do this sort of stuff whenever we are up for it," Kei explains as she backs up and unbuttons her shirt opening it up to reveal her bare stomach and chest. She didn't have time to put on a bra this morning. Sitting on one of the desks in the room, Kei looks to Mark with a blush growing on her face as she slides her panties down her legs and asks him. "I'm up for it, are you?"

"Always," Marks tells her before closing the distance and kissing Kei.

Knowing they won't have long Kei quickly goes for Marks belt quickly on buckling it before opening up his trousers and pulling them down along with his underwear. Marks member falls free already hard after seeing Kei exposed body, and she wastes no time in taking hold of him. Mark groans into the kiss as Kei starts to stroke him and his hands go to her chest, groping the flesh there and making Kei moan.

A few seconds later, Kei pushes him back, and before Mark can even question what she is up to Kei drops to her knees in front of him. Mark feels her warm wet mouth wrapped around his length, and instantly his hands find themselves tangled in her hair as Kei starts to move her head back and forth along his member.

"Kei," Mark whispers trying not to be too loud, so no one comes to investigate.

"…" Kei doesn't answers but looking down. Mark can tell where her fingers are as he hears her muffled moans.

"…" Mark bite the inside of his lip as Kei continues and feels disappointed to feel her pull away a few seconds later.

"We haven't got long before the commander comes looking for that paperwork," Kei reminds him as she sits back on the desk. "Come here."

"Ready?" Mark asks as he leans over her and lines himself up.

"Just fuck me already," Kei tells him before pulling him in for another kiss. "Or do I have to make that an order?"

"No, ma'am," Mark replies before he eases himself inside.

Kei moans when she feels Mark bottom out inside him before he starts to withdraw himself as she leans back and lays down on the desk. Mark stands up straighter and grabs hold of Kei's waist before he thrusts back instead harder this time, causing Kei to let out a surprised moan and the desk to creak. Kei shoots him a look for the lack of warning, but Mark pays it no heed as he settles into a rapid pace.

Kei's hands go to her chest as she starts to play with herself, letting out quiet moans as Marks thrusts cause the desk to sway and creak. Mark lets the occasional sound escape his lips as he continues to piston his hips the sounds to worry the pair, but they soon find themselves not caring as Mark continues his thrusts.

"Fuck," Kei mutters before biting her bottom lip as Mark changes the angle of her thrusts slightly clearly hitting the right spot. "Mark."

"Kei,"

Neither side is holding back as they both know someone could be along any minute now to either check on them or assist them in their work, so both don't bother to try and fight back their climaxes. One of Kei's hands moves down to her clit, and she starts to stroke herself soon reaching bliss and clamping down on Mark's member. Kei's moans are muffled by her hand as her climaxes, and soon Mark is forced to pull out shooting his load all over Kei's chest and stomach. Seconds pass before anyone talks again.

"I should go get cleaned up," Kei says with a blush. "Will you be alright by yourself Until I get back?"

"I'll be fine," Mark assures her giving her another warming smile as he pulls up his underwear and trousers. "Just go, there will still be plenty of work to do when you get back."


End file.
